


Heaven is place and it is on your arms

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Secret Relationship, Singer! Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: "Ya want to get in trouble so bad, don't you, Miya?""I love trouble, Omi Omi, but as I'm aware I didn't commit any" Kiyoomi squints his eyes at him, incredulous."You used my name in your fucking song" not that he didn't like it and was smiling, screeching into the pillows to muffle the sound as he repeated it on loop for at least one hour before clarity crashed upon him."I didn't use yer name, Kiyoomi-kun."Ohor. Atsumu gets bolder and bolder in including his love for Kiyoomi in his song's lyrics.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Heaven is place and it is on your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the entirety of Utapri's Tokiya songs just to get on idol!Atsumu mode lol (if you want to hear Tsumu and Omi sing I highly recommend you look into utapri's songs lol)
> 
> Here we go again, Day 5 of SakuAtsu fluff week: Band AU! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Kiyoomi's attention snaps when he hears Atsumu's keys unlocking the door. He tosses his phone—in which he has been on Twitter for the last two hours, searching a sign of trouble between all the love messages for Atsumu, the tons of emojis, and numerous screenshots of his boyfriend's MV— into the bed and runs out of the bedroom, almost slipping as he runs barefoot to encounter the blonde man who is just getting off his shoes and leaving his sunglasses and mask into the table they have near the door. 

"Omi-kun!" he greets cheerfully, a wide smirk on his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. "Did ya hear my new song?" 

Atsumu knows his Kiyoomi despites touching him when he comes home, he's well aware of how many fans he has and how many he encounters on a daily basis, asking for photos or touching him with or without his consent sometimes, as it bothers him, Kiyoomi absolutely hates it, and he only gets to kiss and cuddle his boyfriend after showering and changing his clothes, which seems fair. So when Kiyoomi storms off to him and clenches his shirt in order to pull him close to his face it's surprising, to say the least. 

"Ya liked it that much? Am I getting a reward for my good job?" He says playfully even as Sakusa's eyes glare at him, fuming, he laughs without humor.

"Ya want to get in trouble so bad, don't you, Miya?" 

"I love trouble, Omi Omi, but as I'm aware I didn't commit any" Kiyoomi squints his eyes at him, incredulous. 

"You used my name in your fucking song" not that he didn't like it and was smiling, screeching into the pillows to muffle the sound as he repeated it on loop for at least one hour before clarity crashed upon him. 

"I didn't use yer  _ name _ ,  _ Kiyoomi-kun _ ." Atsumu teases but his boyfriend's grip on his shirt falters, his eyes lose their deathly intent in seconds, now deep in thought. Well, Atsumu didn't say  _ his name _ , it was just that the stupid nickname that Atsumu gave him was so ridiculously similar to the lyrics he sang but he knows he searched off for the official lyrics, and even there it says a different thing, so maybe he's giving himself so much credit for it and he just embarrassed himself by explicitly telling him that he wanted to be nothing more than the subject of all of Atsumu's songs—

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding, don't give me that look, of course it's about you" Atsumu loves the soft features on his boyfriend's face when he is not frowning but he doesn't like that look of confusion and disappointment on him while he spirals down wrong assumptions. The blonde smiles, hands almost reaching for him, still pulling his shirt, but he stops before touching him, because he knows he hates it, and that only causes an urge on Kiyoomi to kiss him. 

How can this apparent asshole idol also be this considerate and still appear to be a brat when he wants? He groans and allows himself to let it slip just for this once—he's gonna have to clean himself multiple times after this but hey, who cares, for now— and tugs at him to peck at his lips, mint-like chapstick flavor on them as he parts away, letting go of Atsumu and instantly feeling the need to wipe his mouth. 

"Go bath." 

"Ya kissed me" Atsumu gapes, adorably flushed cheeks as he stares at him in confusion. Cute. 

"Yeah and don't be an asshole about it, now go clean yourself" 

"Don't you wanna go first?" he grunts again, Atsumu has no right to be handsome, hot, and considered with him is  _ too much _ , at least his bad attempt at humor and annoyance is enough to balance it out. 

So he nods and he washes his hands, his face, and his teeth before looking at Atsumu that's slipping out of his street clothes in the bedroom, making sure to leave them in the basket with the rest of his dirty clothes. Laundry day tomorrow, Kiyyomi reminds himself eyeing the nearly overflowed basket, still, Atsumu catches his eyes and he cannot resist smiling back at him. 

"Like what you see, Omi-kun?" he teases once he stands there, underwear only and hanging a towel over his shoulder, Kiyoomi spares a look at him, hair just slightly ruffled from undressing, defined pecs that he wants nothing more but to bury his face in, his skin looks as soft as always and now that Atsumu's photoshoots ended he wants nothing more but to claim again every inch of his skin, to leave the imprint of his teeth on his shoulders, to claw at his back and leave hickeys all the way up to his tighs, he blushes reminding himself that he had plans for the night, so no matter how much he wants to skip to jumping on his perfect boyfriend, he rolls his eyes. 

"Keep that attitude and you won't eat dinner" he turns around to start making his way to the kitchen when he hears his amazed gasp.

"Yer making dinner? Yer an angel, Omi!" like Kiyoomi cooking was a rare occurrence and not their regular schedule, thus it feels different, to have Atsumu already there and not just wait for him to come late at night and complain about how the filming got delayed. 

He laughs a little, of course, he had planned dinner a week before when Atsumu revealed that he would release his song today, he always likes to celebrate his achievements and there's a special fondness on this one as Atsumu's perfectly sweet voice sings what he knows—and now confirmed— is a reference to them. Since start dating Atsumu, he can't help but wonder how many of those songs were for him, as ridiculous as it sounds, it's not like he would ever ask, and Atsumu has only told him of many, but this blatant song has him swooning, Atsumu is out there on music shows, interviews, his voice on the radio and there are millions listening to a direct love confession Atsumu has made him and they have _no idea_. 

Actually, he had persuaded Atsumu in keeping their relationship a secret, he was just starting his path skyrocketing into fame, Kiyoomi didn't want his face on every gossip magazine portraying him as a gold digger or something like that, but above all, he didn't want that somehow Atsumu's career would plump down because of it, and he had said so to Atsumu and even if he was eager to scream their relationship to the world, he admitted that it could lead to many misunderstandings, therefore, they have ended up agreeing in keeping it a secret until his career was more stable and he was sure that his fanbase wouldn't abandon him for something so trivial as dating. Still, there was something magical, beautiful, on the many ways that Atsumu kept dropping hints of their relationship, from the ambiguous answers in interviews to always carrying that little fox plushie keyring that Kiyoomi has gifted him on their first date, to the songs that retold their love story. 

Atsumu had always a way of making his heart flutter. 

"Whatcha doin' tonight?" Atsumu says, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning onto his shoulder. 

Kiyoomi’s hands freeze over the vegetables he was cutting, slightly turning his head to Atsumu snuggling on the crook of his neck. 

“Pasta” 

“I love it when you cook, have I told you that?” he chuckles and puts down the knife just to tangle his fingers into Atsumu’s still-damp curls. "But you gotta make it fun. Alexa put on some music!" He screams from his position, making him yelp at the sudden rise of voice. 

"Why do you have to be so loud?" He groans and finishes what he was doing, all food now cooking and to be ready in 20-so-minutes. 

“Dance with me” Atsumu says, reaching a hand out to him, Kiyoomi smiles slightly, wiping his hands on a cloth before taking it, Atsumu is fast to spin him around and catch him on his arms, one hand on his waist as the other stills on his hand, face too close to each other’s, Kiyoomi doesn't hesitate and puts his free hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, they both grin as the beat of the music hit, feet moving as if they have done this a million times before—and they have done, lazily dancing themselves to a slow tune on lazy Sunday mornings—, it was almost surreal how Kiyoomi could concentrate in anything other than his boyfriend amazing smile and deep eyes on him, they moved around the room like they were two ballerinas in a musical box, engulfed by the tune of a song and dancing till they extinguish. 

Luckily for them, the music did have an end and as it shushed out to continue with another song on Atsumu's playlist, they kept staring at each other, Kiyoomi cupped Atsumu’s cheek and sighed as he leaned to kiss him, not giving him enough time to kiss back before he was staring with starry eyes. 

“Atsumu, sing to me” 

Kiyoomi has this habit, that Atsumu likes to make fun of because his boyfriend doesn't accept it but this moment right here is when Kiyoomi gets _greedy_ , when he likes to be his one and only audience, to enjoy him all to himself, he still doesn't ask but there's plenty of songs that for Atsumu, they can't be sing better than when he is looking at his inspiration. Atsumu knew him well enough to make sense out of his simple petition but that didn’t stop the fondness in his heart with those words, he blushed, as an idol, it was not like he had stage-fright but right now as his boyfriend was the only spectator he had, he feels nervous, too self-conscious to bring the persona all the cameras see in a setting where he can be his true self with Kiyoomi. He then remembered all those nights he slipped out of bed late at night being careful not to wake Kiyoomi up and ran to his studio just to compose this song, it was just a coincidence that his manager found him before he finished it, before he got to sing it to Kiyoomi, because it was meant for him and  _ only him _ , this was Kiyoomi's song only and he kinda hated that it would be played over and over in the radio losing its meaning but right now it was his perfect chance for the only listener it matters to listen to his song. 

So he sang, voice filled with nothing but pure love for the man in front of him, he sang of the purity of his touch, of the love that he radiated, of how many times he had felt Heaven while being wrapped in his embrace, on how Kiyoomi felt like a safe space where he could return to when he was at his lowest and everything in between them just feels right,  _ perfect _ , Kiyoomi was a blessing and he was going to remind him every day how glorious it was having him. 

Kiyoomi's heart flutter with every word coming out of his lips, his arms wrap around his shoulders and Atsumu's around his waist, he stares at him with fondness, feeling enamored with every word rolling out of his tongue like the poem it is, hearing him a capella it's always marvelous, Atsumu's raw voice is lovely and it makes him sigh at the mere sound when he only starts to hum the final notes he hides in the crook of his neck, fingers twisting in short dark hair. 

"Your dinner is ready" he whispers against his skin, taking in the scent of Atsumu's body wash, Atsumu's warmth, _Atsumu._

"I just want ya" Atsumu caresses his lower back, voice barely a whisper, it's so quiet Kiyoomi can almost hear their hearts beating in unison. 

"Me too" he pulls apart only to connect a kiss on Atsumu's lips, it's tender, slow, they take their time in appreciating the other, lavishing in love, letting the passion of their flourishing romance eat them, letting themselves immerse on the other, it's almost unbearable, almost overwhelming but  _ just right.  _ Everything with Atsumu feels _ just right. _

They part breathless, a smile pulling out of their lips, staring at each other's eyes like they held the stars. 

"I still could eat, tho, yer cooking is amazing." he scoffs, leaning into his shoulder until it becomes a full-out laugh. 

"Omi-kun! Don't laugh at me. I had a long day and I'm hungry!" he falsely cries and as annoying as it is it only makes him want to comply, he pats his head. 

"Just because I love you" he kisses his cheek loudly and turns back to the kitchen before Atsumu can catch the blush on his cheeks. 

"Omi Omi, repeat that" he has him a few steps apart but he doesn't look back. "Omi Omi!  _ Omi Omi _ " he sings, his boyfriend rolls his eyes. 

"You're annoyingly cute, you know that?" 

"But you love it" he snuggles closer, kissing the back of his neck. "And I love you" Kiyoomi indulges himself on the touch, Atsumu really had no idea when writing that,  _ his _ touch his holy. 

"You're never getting diner at this rate" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of me pushing my "Holy" by JB agenda lol I don't even listen to his music but my brain just hears Omi's name in that song, okay? 
> 
> I kinda wished I haven't published the other because the title was so good lol check out my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409586) so I don't look crazy talking about this lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! Kudos, comments, i love them all!
> 
> Find me on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)!


End file.
